The development of research expertise is a complex process that begins with formal education and continues throughout one's career with self-study, workshops and other professional development activities. The proposed Research Training Core will facilitate the professional development of Junior Faculty, predoctoral, masters and undergraduate trainees by providing the fundamental research training required to develop health disparities researchers;and that will assist in the translation of research knowledge into the development and implementation of effective interventions for communities with health disparities. The impact of a mentoring relationship on successful attainment of career goals has received increasing recognition in recent years. Mentorship offers tangible benefits, such as expert individualized critique of work, and less tangible benefits, such as endorsed opportunities to network with senior people in the field. The mentoring relationship also offers the mentor benefits, including inspiration and fresh ideas, personal fulfillment, and opportunities for collaboration.